wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Through the Inferno
This is a story by Dogwood for the Inspired Writing Contest Please do not edit without her permission THROUGH THE INFERNO The alarms blare through the city, only adding to the constant roar of screaming dragons. “Please leave Indigo Island immediately. This is a mandatory evacuation. Do not take anything with you. This is a mandatory evacuation.” Do they even need to bother? We’re all running. SkyWing bombs rain down, setting what feels like all of Pyrrhia ablaze. SeaWings are screaming in terror and running away from the city. In the panicked whirl around me, in the clamor of screeches, in the tide of dragons sweeping me away, I forget. I forget about Dolphin. Dolphin. The one word, the one name that turns my heart to lead and chills my blood. Where is she? I push against the dragons like a salmon swimming upstream, trying to get out of the tightly-knit crowds to find her. A cactus bomb falls. Waves of heat roll over my scales. In response, the sea of dragons surrounding me convulses. Some faint in terror. Others rashly take their chances in the air. Those who fly plummet, one by one, to the ground, their bodies wreathed in fire. My eyes scan for the forest where she said she was hunting. There. And then a bomb drops onto the forest, and a tree bursts into flame. It will spread, I realize. It will kill Dolphin. “NO!” A hoarse scream escapes my mouth. I jump, flapping my wings frantically, fighting against the dragons who try to hold me back, ignoring their shouts that it’s just not worth it. If it was anyone but my sister, it wouldn’t be worth it. If it was anyone but Dolphin, I’d be running away without a second thought. But it is Dolphin. Save your own scales! they shout. It isn't worth it! Dolphin is worth it. I wrench myself out of their grip and soar into the air. I make it all the way to the forest before the SkyWings spot me. A fireball knocks me out of the sky. I tumble, crashing through the trees before smacking against the ground with a sickening crunch. Agony rips through every fiber of my body. I shriek in pain. The forest is so far away. Dolphin is so far away. So...far. Weakly, I try to get up. I stand for a heartbeat before collapsing. Gritting my teeth, I dig my claws into the earth and heave myself into the air. With every labored breath I beat my wings harder, eyes roving for her. Searching for the one dragon I’d risk my life for, the one dragon I’d die for. Finally, I spot her. I’d recognize those shining emerald scales anywhere. She’s there, dragging herself along to reach the ocean where she’ll be safe from the SkyWings' fire. Another bomb, this time larger. It hits me right in the chest. Hot spikes of pain jab through my scales. I hit the ground, hard. Dolphin hears my roar of agony and rushes towards me, her broken bones momentarily forgotten. But her legs buckle, and she’s down. Just like me. We’re both going to die. Her stripes flash weakly as she tries to talk. Are you okay? she asks. Can you move? I try to stay strong for her, but I find myself moaning in pain. Dolphin starts crying. We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die, she sobs. It’s over. Her words send a rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins. It’s not over. I struggle to my paws and grab her talons in mine. We lift into the air, wobbling, as I try to carry her away. Fire surrounds us. The forest is burning. Tall, hungry tongues of flame block our exit, looking to swallow us whole. A giddy thought swims in my mind. I glance down at my sister, who trembles in fear. Her eyes are shut tight, trying to hide her young mind from reality. I’ll dance in the flames to find you, ''I think.'' A surge of love fills my heart. To find you safe, warm, and unharmed. I beat my wings faster, harder. The fire envelops us, but I don’t feel it. I am numb, feeling only the love that burns in my chest. Love from the heart that beats only to bring Dolphin to safety. I’ll dance… We’re almost there. Almost to the ocean, almost to safety. Only a thin strip of beach separates us from the water. And the rush of adrenaline stops. Suddenly I’m weak, falling once more. I have only seconds before we crash into the burning trees. With the last of my strength, I throw Dolphin as far as I can. There’s a muffled thump as the powdery sand cushions her fall. She looks at me in horror, realizing that I will die. ...in the flames… I give her one last smile before my body connects with the coals. Pain erupts through my scales, but I don’t care. I can see Dolphin through the fire as she crawls away, tears in her eyes. I wish I could wipe them away, but I can’t. There is no other way. My vision is hazy. I can feel myself burning away, but a sense of happiness and fulfillment balloons inside of me. My last thought is that Dolphin is safe. I can look at her without seeing a corpse. I can find a whole, breathing, living sister. There’s a final ripple of pain before the world fades away. ...to find you. I have treaded through the inferno to find my sister safe. And now I can only smile to know that my life was spent for her. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)